rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Jaspergrin
Atlas is a conniving, smooth-talking bastard with a heart of gold - wait, no, just a bag of gold. That looks suspiciously like your coin purse. Appearance Atlas is tall and large - his thick fur and extra padding of fat obscuring how muscular he is. Matched with his easygoing, lackadaisical attitude, it's easy to underestimate how strong (or acrobatic) he can be, when he chooses. He takes great pride in his appearance and as such, he always smells pleasantly clean and his pelt is always plush and soft. His fur is powder grey and mottled with darker spots, whilst his long, well-groomed mane is a starkly contrasting bright orange. His tailtuft is a matching orange, suggesting it may be a natural colour. Notably, his tusks (both top and bottom) are implants carved of stone. He can replace these with different materials as he chooses, but his favourite set is carved from red agate. He also always wears a covering over his right eye (due to a birth defect). Personality Atlas is possibly the most socially-competent of the Grins; when they want something from a certain person or need a petition letter filled out, Atlas is the go-to guy. He's very good at reading body language and the general emotions of a situation, and as such, he's also a skilled manipulator - a trait he doesn't hesitate to use to his advantage. He's clever and conniving, but fortunately for others, the extent of his schemes usually only involve filling his pockets a little. He takes a lot of pride in his appearance and skills, and keeps himself well-groomed. In spite of this, he's often seen lazing about and shirking responsibilities, content to let people assume he's lazy and fat. This only serves to give him the upper hand if a conflict comes to blows, as Atlas is rather fit and surprisingly nimble for his size. He also has a pesky habit of nicking things from 'bandmates and friends, just to see if he can get away with it (he nearly always does). He tries to remember to put it back, though. Eventually. He also has a tendency to express affection through mild teasing; he never intends it to be mean-spirited, but he may overstep a boundary from time to time. * Likes: money, stealing things, cruising, pairing hard cheeses with dried meats & fruits, Pencur * Dislikes: powerful odours (particularly floral or burning scents), sticky cheeses, swimming in salt water, Bec Background Atlas' dam held on to her litter far longer than usual; as such, he was already older than the other Grins when placed into their fahrar. Raised a Grin, he was one of the last group of cubs that Primus Gnaeus Ironspine oversaw, and he visits his old Primus from time to time. Atlas had an incident as a cub which left his front teeth severely damaged; he later had implants put in to replace them with modular tusks. This incident inspired him to pay attention to his Primus' combat teaching, and eventually start researching techniques himself. As an adult, he's a competent martial arts fighter. He always had a penchant for sticky claws and getting into trouble; urges that Primus Ironspine tried to curb as much as possible. Atlas still has light fingers and a knack for knowing where exactly he shouldn't stick his nose (and doing so anyway), but he generally means no ill will of it. As the unofficial spokesman of the Grins, he took over handling the legal paperwork for Pencur, as well as helping him out until Pencur was able to get his prosthetics. As the first person Pencur learned to trust, Atlas became Pencur's first friend - their relationship eventually developed into more. Relationships Warband * Grin Legionnaire * Pencur Foulgrin - BFF, mate * Bec Manglemaw * Vyrma Gallowgrin - wingman * Clovis Snaregrin - rival, frequent collaborator on cons * Chaz Targrin * Chester Cheshiregrin * Maurus Snagglegrin Relatives * 'Gnaeus Ironspine -' primus Trivia * Theme song: "My Trigger" - Miike Snow * Voice claim: Ian McShane Category:Charr Category:Characters Category:Iron Legion